Ben Mendelsohn
Ben Mendelsohn (1969 - ) Films Deaths *''Quigley Down Under (1990)'' [O'Flynn]: Shot to death along with Tony Bonner and Alan Rickman by Tom Selleck in a duel. *''Vertical Limit (2000)'' [Malcolm Bench]: Killed in an explosion, along with Alexander Siddig, when the nitroglycerine leaks out of its container and is detonated by the heat of the sun. *''Knowing (2009)'' [Phil Beckman]: Killed, along with everybody else on Earth, when a solar flare destroys the planet. We last see him standing with his girlfriend on the street when Nicolas Cage sees him while Nicolas is going to join his family. *''Animal Kingdom'' (2010) [Andrew 'Pope' Cody]: Shot in the head by his nephew (James Frecheville) in James' bedroom after Ben comes in to talk with him. *''Trespass (2011)'' [Elias]: Shot repeatedly in the back and head by his brother (Cam Gigandet) just as Ben is about to shoot Nicolas Cage. *''The Dark Knight Rises (2012)'' [Daggett]: Neck snapped by Tom Hardy. *''Black Sea'' (2014) [Fraser]: Drowns (along with Michael Smiley and Sergey Veksler) when Scoot McNairy locks them inside a rapidly flooding submarine compartment (with his body later seen floating on the surface as Michael struggles to open a door). *''Exodus: Gods and Kings (2014)'' [Viceroy Hegep]: Run over by multiple horses after falling off his chariot. This causes multiple chariots to crash and results in the mountain falling apart. *''Slow West (2015)'' [Payne]: Shot in the chest by Kodi Smit-McPhee after Caren Pistorious hands him the gun. *''Rogue One (2016)'' [Orson Krennic]: After being mortally wounded due to being shot by Diego Luna, Ben dies when the communications tower he is on is directly hit by the Death Star's ray. *''Ready Player One (2018)'' [Nolan Sorrento]: Ben is killed twice within the OASIS game. The first time he is killed is when Olivia Cooke throws a grenade into the cockpit of the mech he is piloting and the second is after he detonates a device that kills off all the players in the levels, including himself. Ben's real-world counterpart survives the movie.) *''Robin Hood (2018)'' [Sheriff of Nottingham]: Hanged when Jamie Foxx wraps a rope around his neck before Taron Egerton shoots the rope, causing Ben to be lifted into the air. *''The King'' (2019) [Henry IV]: Dies of old age and sickness on his death bed (off-screen). TV Deaths *''Farscape: I-Yensch, You-Yensch (2002)'' [Sko]: Struck in the back by a throwing knife flung by Wayne Pygram, before being shot in the chest by Jonathan Hardy, propelling Ben's corpse through a plate-glass window. (Ben was wearing heavy alien makeup for this role) *''Bloodline: Part 13 ''(2015) [Danny Rayburn]: Drowned in the shallow portion of the ocean by Kyle Chandler Gallery Krennic.png|Ben Mendelsohn in Rogue One PNXdD.jpg|Ben Mendelsohn's death in The Dark Knight Rises Sheriff of Nottingham's death (Robin Hood).png|Ben Mendelsohn's death in Robin Hood Mendelsohn, Ben Category:Child Actors Mendelsohn, Ben Category:Expatriate actors in United Kingdom Mendelsohn, Ben Mendelsohn, Ben Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by planetary destruction Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by relative Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by betrayal Category:Actors who died in Christopher Nolan Movies Category:People who died in a Batman film Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by trampling Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by teen killer Category:Death scenes by laser Category:People who died in a Star Wars film Category:Actors who died in Ridley Scott movies Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Actors who died in Alex Proyas Movies Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Actors who died in Joel Schumacher Movies Category:Actors who died in Martin Campbell Movies Category:Actors who died in Nicolas Cage Movies Category:DC Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Western Stars Category:War Stars Category:Drama Stars Category:Star Wars cast members Category:Batman cast members Category:Actors who died in Simon Wincer Movies Category:Marvel Stars Category:Religion Stars Category:Sport Stars Category:Biography Stars Category:History Stars Category:Actors who died in a Steven Spielberg film Category:Actors who died in Kevin Macdonald Movies Category:Actors who died in Gareth Edwards Movies Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by projectile Category:Death scenes by bombing Category:Captain Marvel Cast Members Category:AACTA International Award Nominees Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Psychological Stars Category:People who died in a Peter Weir film Category:Actors who died in a David S. Goyer movie Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:British Independent Awards Winners Category:Independent Spirit Awards Nominees Category:Animation Stars Category:Death scenes by natural disaster Category:Death scenes by back trauma Category:Death scenes by back impalement Category:Los Angeles Online Film Critics Award Nominees Category:Jewish Category:1990s Stars Category:2000s Stars Category:2010s Stars Category:2020 Stars Category:Spider-Man Cast Members Category:IGN Summer Movie Award Winners Category:Actors who died in David Michod Movies Category:Netflix Stars